obscurafandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Anderson
Overview Full biography found here. “You’re tellin’ me the Coalition is gonna pay me to fly the slickest hot rod in the entire galaxy? Hell yeah!” Appearance Hair: Slick and black, always kept in a giant pompadour. Long sideburns. ' ' Skin: Caucasian. ' ' Eyes: Hazel. ' ' Height: 6’2” ' ' Weight: 180 lbs. Markings/'Noticeable' Features: Besides his hair? Nothing in particular. Personality Ace is a devil-may-care adrenaline junkie with a love of all things speed. He has a remarkably casual attitude, tending to roll with the punches instead of letting negative circumstances bring him down. He has difficulty following orders from a superior whom he doesn’t respect, which can lead to trouble when he inevitably mouths off. That said, he’s quick to make friends and will march into hell and back for someone who has earned his loyalty. Abilities When it comes to anything outside the cockpit of a plane or driver’s seat of a vehicle, he’s not exceptionally skilled. In fact, in many cases, he’s simply bad. He barely passed his marksmanship tests and squeaked through his CQC examinations. He knows enough to defend himself in a life-or-death situation and not much more. Put Ace behind the controls of any vehicle and things change remarkably. He is a complete savant. He can pilot a plane at breakneck speeds, making maneuvers so swift and precise that only a computer should be able to accurately perform them. He can dock with his eyes closed. He can gun down a target halfway across the galaxy with any mounted weaponry a ship may have on it. It’s as if he becomes part of the ship itself and everything is simply a natural extension of his own body. Such is why he has seen such success in the Coalition despite his occasional attitude issues: he’s just a damn good pilot. History Ace was born in the slums of Terra, raised into crippling poverty by a distant single mother. His only positive male role model growing up was his older brother Danny. Danny was everything Ace aspired to be: strong, smart, fun-loving, dependable. He had a love of greaser culture, fixing up old ships, and racing others. The young Ace shared his passion for speed and knew deep in his heart that he wanted to follow in his brother’s footsteps. On this he remained firm, despite his mother’s pleas to never set foot into the world of racing. It’s too dangerous, she always chided the boy. You’re gonna get yourself killed! His mother was eventually vindicated. When Ace was twelve years old, his older brother died horribly in a fiery ship collision. One would think that such a scarring event would dissuade young Ace from ever stepping into the cockpit of a ship… but one would be wrong. This event only further galvanized the young boy. If Danny was gone, then it meant that he had to carry on his legacy. He needed to become everything he admired in his brother, to preserve his legacy, to keep him alive in spirit. ' ' He began to slick his hair, wear a leather jacket, and race. Boy, was he good at it. He was a prodigy behind the controls of a ship, quickly proving himself to be remarkably gifted. His skills only grew with time, and his racing continued despite his mother’s pleas. He continued this for years, shaping up into a strong young man and making a real name for himself in the underground racing circles of Terra. ' ' But as the years went on, he found himself wondering if this was all life had to offer. The same races began to grow tiresome and the rush of adrenaline wasn’t as strong as it once was. His wanderlust ever increased as he spent his nights staring off at distant stars and pondering what lay beyond. Finally he decided to leave his life behind and apply for the Coalition Navy. Naturally, he excelled at his flight examinations at the academy and received perfect marks. His other skills (marksmanship, close-quarters-combat) were far below average, but his expert piloting abilities carried him through. He spent the next few years distinguishing himself as a top-notch pilot, earning the respect and admiration of many in the Navy. He sent a good portion of any money accrued through his service back home to help support his mother financially. Recently, he was approached by the Expeditionary Fleet with the offer of a new offer: take the helm of a state-of-the-art expeditionary frigate alongside a crew of the best and brightest that the Coalition military had to offer. Needless to say, he leapt at the opportunity.